


Ladybug

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Childishness, Dating, Ficlet, First Kiss, Ice Cream, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Quando Daiki gli si era avvicinato durante il pranzo e gli aveva proposto di fare qualcosa insieme nel pomeriggio, a Yuya sembrava non essere vero.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Takaki Yuya





	Ladybug

**_ \- Ladybug -  _ **

Quando Daiki gli si era avvicinato durante il pranzo e gli aveva proposto di fare qualcosa insieme nel pomeriggio, a Yuya sembrava non essere vero.

Era entrato alla Jimusho da pochi mesi, e per quanto avesse fatto in fretta a stringere amicizie, per Arioka aveva avuto sin da subito un debole.

Gli piacevano i suoi modi di fare, gli piaceva il fatto che fosse sempre in grado di metterlo a suo agio, soprattutto nelle frequenti situazioni in cui gli capitava di sentirsi in imbarazzo quando era insieme a tutti gli altri.

Gli piaceva passare il suo tempo con lui, insomma. Ragion per cui quell’invito a passare del tempo con lui dopo pranzo gli aveva fatto ben più che piacere.

Si erano incontrati nel primo pomeriggio fuori dalle porte del dormitorio, e avevano cominciato a camminare senza una meta precisa.

Parlavano del più e del meno, del lavoro o degli altri ragazzi, e più andavano avanti più Yuya si ritrovava a pensare a quanto fosse semplice parlare con lui.

Camminando, si ritrovarono di fronte ad un piccolo parco, con lì vicino una gelateria; Takaki assunse un’espressione fin troppo eloquente, che il più piccolo non mancò di notare.

Con un sorriso, gli disse di aspettarlo lì mentre lui entrava dentro la gelateria.

Yuya andò a sedersi sopra un muretto, sospirando.

Era al settimo cielo, non riusciva a credere a quanto si sentisse rilassato.

Quel pomeriggio, per quanto non stessero facendo niente di particolare, a parer suo era alla stregua della perfezione.

Non appena Daiki fu uscito dalla gelateria, gli andò incontro, porgendogli la coppetta.

Yuya la prese, ringraziandolo e cominciando a mangiare.

“Come sapevi che mi piace il gelato all’ananas?” domandò, alzando un sopracciglio.

Gli parve di vedere Daiki arrossire leggermente, ma non se ne curò troppo.

“Ah... quando siamo insieme agli altri prendi sempre quello. Ho pensato che ti andasse, ho... ho sbagliato?” disse, tentennando leggermente.

Takaki si affrettò a scuotere vigorosamente la testa.

“No, affatto. È il mio preferito.” rispose, a bocca piena.

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche altro minuto, tutti presi a mangiare il gelato.

Dopo un po’, Daiki si voltò verso Yuya, alzando un sopracciglio.

“Guarda, Yuuyan! Hai una coccinella sul braccio!” gli disse, sorridendo.

La reazione del più grande tuttavia, non fu precisamente quella che si sarebbe aspettato.

Fece un salto, scendendo dal muretto e cominciando ad agitarsi, con un’espressione terrorizzata.

“Che schifo, che schifo! Dai-chan toglila per favore, ti prego!” si mise ad urlare, istintivamente, per poi mordersi un labbro ed arrossire. “Mi dispiace, ma... mi spaventano gli insetti.” gli disse poi, senza guardarlo negli occhi.

Il più piccolo sorrise, avvicinandoglisi.

“Ma le coccinelle non fanno paura, Yuya. Anzi, portano fortuna.” gli spiegò, senza tuttavia vederlo troppo convinto dalla sua affermazione. “Va bene, allora chiudi gli occhi che la tolgo di lì.” disse, con un sospiro teatrale.

Takaki chiuse gli occhi, annuendo brevemente, e attese.

Fu in quel momento che sentì Daiki farglisi ancora più vicino, e in quel momento le sue labbra furono sulle proprie, senza che lui avesse la possibilità di reagire.

Pochi secondi dopo l’altro si separò, e lui riaprì gli occhi, più rosso in volto di quanto non lo fosse prima.

“Mi dispiace, Yuuyan. Io non volevo, è solo che...” cominciò a giustificarsi, per venire interrotto immediatamente dal più grande.

“No, va bene.” lo tranquillizzò, sorridendogli timidamente. “Sono... sono felice che tu l’abbia fatto.” aggiunse, alzando leggermente lo sguardo. Alla fine guardò la coccinella, ancora sul suo braccio, e scosse la testa. “Avevi ragione, no? Portano davvero fortuna le coccinelle.” gli disse, riprendendo a mangiare il proprio gelato e cominciando a camminare per il parco.

Daiki dietro di lui sorrise, felice.

Quella coccinella, tutto sommato, aveva portato fortuna anche a lui.


End file.
